


Wall

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt!Spock, beyond spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spock collapses, McCoy takes care of him.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

It wasn’t a good sign.

When people groan and then collapse on the ground that is the definition of a bad sign. And when the person collapsing is a Vulcan, that’s even worse. Groaning in pain wasn’t high on their list of things to do, and this one had been doing plenty of that.

Dammit, he’d had the man yelling in pain not long ago.

 

And he’d watched the Vulcan stubbornly propel himself onwards, stumbling all over the place all the while clutching his injured side as he went. And being the stubborn idiot that he was, he hadn’t listened to McCoy to slow down and take things easy.

And now here he was, on the ground of some shitty cave, semi-conscious.

And the most frustrating thing was there was not a damn thing he could do except make Spock comfortable which was next to impossible in a cave anyway.

He checked over the wound, made sure the heat seal was still doing it’s job and despite Spock doing everything he could to wreck what he’d done, it seemed to be holding for now. It’d hurt like a bitch if he managed to tear that again.

“Okay Spock, you think you can move?”

“Of course,” Spock replied as though the question were ridiculous. He wanted to remind Spock how quickly he’d just located the cave floor, but held his tongue. It wasn’t Spock’s fault he couldn’t stay upright, although a little more warning would be nice. He’d rather catch Spock before he hit the floor than drag him around.

“We might as well get some rest over here.” He helps Spock up, despite the insistence he can do it himself and he settles Spock so his back is against the wall.

Spock braces one hand against the floor and settles the other on his lap.

“We should not stop and rest,” Spock states.

“I know, but I can’t carry you and you’re exhausted.”

“I am not exhausted, Doctor.”

“Fine, you’re in agony then. Either way, we need a little time.”

Spock closes his eyes. “Were your own injuries superficial, Doctor?”

“Thankfully.” Spock flinched at a probing touch. “Sorry.”  
The pain level wasn’t a good sign. Another one. He knew Spock was bleeding internally and it would kill him sooner or later.

He went to tell Spock to get some rest, but his eyes were shut still. Rest wouldn’t help him, he was still losing blood and the longer they sat around, the more he’d lose, but he was hurt and in pain and he needed to rest.

If Spock collapsed outside, he’d have to drag him to some shelter, if they could find some, before they were found. And if they were captured, the state Spock was in, they’d likely just kill him.

So they couldn’t be captured. He’d have to make sure of that.

He wanted to rest himself but couldn’t risk it. He would have to stay alert. Who knew what else was lurking around this planet.

Spock’s breathing had evened out. Typical.

“And to think I was grateful when we crashed here that I was stuck with you. I thought ‘Hey, Spock will know what to do. He’ll have a plan’ But no, you have to get yourself injured and put it all on me.” He looked at the Vulcan who hadn’t moved. He spoke a little quieter. “Do you know what Jim will do to me if I find him and you’ve gone and died on me? He won't take it well. And it’ll be my fault! Even if it isn’t, it is, because I’m a Doctor. Dammit, I’m your Doctor. And you’re not supposed to be suffering in pain when you’re stuck with me.” He sighed and wiped his eyes. Bitch! He forgot about the cut on his head. It stung like hell.

“First light, I’m waking you up and we’re on the move.” Spock continued to ignore him in his unconscious state. “Why the hell didn’t I have a medkit with me. See? It’s my fault. If I had taken the time to make sure I had a medkit with me, you’d be conscious and I wouldn’t be talking to myself right now.”

He let out a sigh and leaned his head against the wall.


End file.
